You and I
by Kissme007
Summary: A little something between the resident bookworm and the sexy slytherin prince.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and neither am I profiting from writing this story.**

* * *

**Author's notes: So this is a completely new style of writing that I'm testing. I want to see if it's really confusing or if future such one shots are possible.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**You and I**

"Back again?"

"I...changed my mind."

"Thought you might. Though I am a bit surprised by how quickly you decided that."

_A blush. _

_A frown. _

"You don't make my decisions."

_A chuckle._

"Little defensive, are we?"

"I did not come here for this."

_A sigh._

"I know..."

_A pause._

_A rustle._

_A masculine groan._

"You're killing me here."

_A feminine chuckle. _

"Now now, we're just getting started."

_A swallow. _

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Haven't seen someone on their knees before?"

_A smirk. _

"Only when they...beg... for my long... hard..."

_A gasp. _

_A splutter. _

"You... I... ugh! Why do you have to be so..."

_A chuckle. _

"So what? Handsome, charming... good in bed?"

_An eye roll. _

_A blush. _

"Don't get too cocky now"

_A Smirk._

"Come now, I know you like me that way, you were moaning pretty loud back there."

_A deep blush._

"I wonder how far down that... blush goes."

_A pause._

_A daring look._

"Wanna see?"

_A rustle._

_A husky groan._

"You're killing me here."

_A feminine laugh._

" How do you like it when the table turn? Not so cocky now huh?"

_A growl._

"That's it. You wanna play? Then no complains now."

_An alarmed look._

"what...?"

_A step forward._

_A touch._

_A pinch._

_A bite... hard._

_A moan._

"Oh..."

_A masculine laugh._

"You like it when I tease your nipples like... this."

_A slow lick._

_A fluttering sigh._

"Please... no more"

"What. C'mon, I know you can take some more."

_A growl._

_A male laugh._

" Oh the lioness bares her claws. I'm quite enjoying seeing you loose your composure like this. Imagine what would your friends would say if they could see you now. All flushed prettily, panting and... and _wet _for _me._"

_A frown._

"If you're not going to continue then I'll do it myself!"

_A swallow._

"Believe me, I would _love _to see that."

_A huff._

"I'm getting really tired of this."

"Alright, enough fooling around. Guess I got a little too... excited."

_A wry smile._

"You will never change, will you?"

_A pose struck._

"Hey! I have changed plenty, thank you very much!"

_A feminine giggle._

"I didn't mean physically, you git."

_A wink._

"I don't see you complaining about it."

_A scorching look._

"Oh yes, believe me. I appreciate it...a lot."

_A slight flush._

"Since when did you become so frank?"

_A coy look._

"Why? Does it bother you?"

_A smirk._

"No but it will take some time getting used to,not that I mind."

_A laugh._

"Oh I really missed this candid attitude of yours."

_A frown. _

"Glad I could provide some entertainment for you."

"Tsk...you know I didn't mean that. Quit being so defensive."

_A grumble._

"Whatever..."

_A smirk._

"You really are easy to rattle."

"Now who's being a snotty know-it-all."

"Oh alright. But you really should learn to relax."

"So you're saying _I_ don't know how to let loose? Pot, looks likes your kettle just lost it."

_A wink._

"...a little maybe?"

"You _really_ want me to let loose? Don't say I didn't warn you before then.""

_A pause._

_A look._

_A hitch in breadth._

_A step._

_A gasp._

"What? No smart words? It's a miracle indeed."

_A giggle._

"That tickles."

_A moan._

"Still tickling."

"No...ahh that feels good."

"Still so sensitive."

"Hmm...yes keep doing that."

_A sigh._

"You know it's not fair that you're the only one enjoying. Maybe I should stop."

_A groan._

_A pout._

_A lick._

"Ah...I take it back."

_A smile._

"You like it when I do... here."

_A groan._

"Merlin yes! Oh! There...umm...do it again."

"Spread wider and bend forward."

"I...can't."

"Yes, you can. Just hold it for some time."

"Oh...your fingers feel so...good!"

_A husky laugh._

"You're so wet. You are literally sucking my fingers in."

_A moan._

"I'm can't hold it any longer!"

"A little more babe, yeah just like that...now let it go..."

_A muffled scream._

_A sigh._

"That was so good. Now it's your turn."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes, just sit back and enjoy the show."

_A chuckle._

"I'm all yours babe, do what you want."

"Oh I intend to."

_A rustle._

_A raised eyebrow._

"And just how will I...enjoy when you've tied me down and covered my eyes."

_A feminine giggle._

"Oh you'll like it, trust me."

_A pause._

_A touch._

_A lick._

_A bite._

_A groan._

_A growl._

"Granger..."

"Malfoy..."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : soooo what do think? Too confusing? Too boring? Too monotonous? Or good, awesome and fantastic? :p**

**Please let me know your thoughts.**

**Cheers. **


End file.
